Blame it on your Heart: Kradam style
by Dolphi
Summary: Same story again only Kradam time!


**Blame It On Your Heart (Version Dos- Kradam)**

**Chapter 1**

**Once upon a time in the magical lands of Idolarra, a boy named Kris Allen sat by his windowsill on his window seat, holding his beloved Bassoon. He was awaiting one thing, like most fairy tale gals…. true love(s) (first kiss). **

"**Oh my, I can't just sit around waiting, that's not how I'd roll, true love doesn't grow on trees!" Kris sang to himself. **

**His cat, Alexis entered the room. **

"**You got that right Krisi!" Alexis meowed, jumping up beside him. **

**Kris Allen stroked her fur. Alexis purred. **

"**But Krisi, what is true love?" **

"**Well, when you meet that someone who is meant for you, before two can become one, there's something you must do…." Kris sang. **

**Alexis looked at him through crystal blue eyes.**

"**Do you pull each other's tails? Or feed each other cat treats?" Alexis asked, demonstrating. **

**Kris stroked her, giggling. **

"**No, there is something sweeter everybody needs…." Kris patted his cat on the head and stood up, throwing open his blinds and window, "I've been dreaming of a true love's kiss! And a prince I'm hoping comes with this, that's what brings ever-after-ings so happy…." **

**Alexis meowed in understanding, as Kris Allen sang out. ****  
"And that's the reason we need lips so much  
For lips are the only things that touch…. (Alexis sighed, "Oh!")  
So to spend a life of endless bliss  
Just find who you love, through true love's kiss  
**

**Chapter 2**

**Now in another part of the woods, Adam Lambert's dad, the king of Idolarra named Jorge Nunez, paced around his room. Adam was out riding on his horse when the king ordered his trusty helper Joel Contraras to go and make sure that he never found true love! Nunez did not want to lose his crown, especially not to some pretty boy. But lately Adam had been dreaming and he had a clearer dream this time, he was determined to find this dream prince.**

"**Stop him!" Nunez had insisted. **

**Joel rushed out. He climbed aboard a horse and set off after Prince Adam. **

"**Prince, wait!" he yowled. **

**But the young boy had his mind focused on something far greater. Suddenly his horse halted and he looked around, noticing Joel skid up beside him. **

"**Joel? I was thinking, when will my time come for a prince, I can't possibly live alone, I mean in Andalasia, Giselle got Edward, well sorta, but Ariel has Eric, Aurora's got Phillip, and Jasmine's with Aladdin! I've been dreaming of a true love's kiss!" **

"**Perhaps not, destiny's a weird thing really, young one!" **

**Suddenly Adam and Joel heard Kris's singing. Joel froze, but Adam's smile had widened. **

"**Could it be? Oh Joel, it is he!" he screamed and flicked his horse's reigns, "Go, Megan, go!" **

**Joel grumbled, but suddenly smirked and rubbed his fingers together. He disappeared down a ways. **

**Chapter 3**

"**Aaaaa aaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaa," Kris called.  
****"Aaaa aaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaa," the animals replied.  
"He's been dreaming of a true love's kiss  
And a prince he's hoping comes with this  
That's what brings ever-after-ings so happy  
And that's the reason we need lips so much  
For lips are the only things that touch," Alexis and all sang.  
"So to spend a life of endless bliss  
Just find who you love through true love's kiss," Kris continued.  
**

"**I've been dreaming of a true love's kiss!" Adam sang out. **

**Then a beating of wings sounded from behind. It was a dragon! **

"**Fear not fair laddie, for I shall come to rescue you!" Adam gleefully shouted out, plunging on. **

**Kris Allen danced about his room in song and finally came to an abrupt halt. **

"**She's got none! Why we need some lips!" he gasped, "Oh no!" **

**Just then all the animals started to cry his name in panic.**

"**Kris Allen! Kris Allen!" **

**Kris turned and screamed. Outside, a huge glassy red eye peered in, a dragon's eye! The dragon roared and smashed a claw through the window. **

"**I eat you, pretty boy!" the dragon roared and grabbed Kris in its paws or paw.**

**Alexis did a twist in the air around to see the dragon holding the laddie. **

"**Don't worry none Kris, I'll save you! Meow!" Alexis leapt onto the tail of the dragon and then dashed up toward its head. **

**The dragon landed in the tree and Alexis dug her claws into the scaly skin. But it still had no idea of her presence! Instead the dragon bemused and seduced Kris. **

**Then it spoke, "Ah, young Kris Allen so cute in your inexperience. Too bad you're in distress this time, besides I prefer prissy boys like yourself to seduce anyway," it unsheathed a claw and traced a line down Kris's cheek to his chin. Kris flinched. **

"**You look like you're gonna be a fun one!" the dragon seethed and gave a roar.**

**Kris screamed, "Help me!" **

**Alexis had to move, "Oh no you don't dragon!" **

**This girl dragon was stealing her laddie! **

**Chapter 4**

**Adam Lambert plunged onward, pressing his horse, Megan on. Suddenly Adam heard Kris's frantic cry and then saw the dragon.**

"**Katy!" he hissed.**

**(The dragon's name was obviously Katy)**

**Skidding to a halt a few yards away, in case the dragon named Katy came down, Adam cried out, "Hey, Katy, why don't you pick on someone your own size!?" **

**Katy laughed and sure enough flew down. Alexis lost her grip and fell into Adam's arms.**

"**Hiya!" Alexis mewed.**

"**Are you my prince?" Adam asked her. **

**Alexis and Katy laughed.**

"**No, prince, **_**he**_** is!" Katy withdrew her head and wing to reveal the struggling Kris.**

**Kris and Adam's eyes met.**

"**You're the one!" they gasped, in unison, "From my dreams!" **

**Katy cackled, "Aww, too bad it has to end then!" **

**She stood up and slammed Kris to the ground, then rapidly turned to Adam, who drew his sword. Alexis, who'd jumped down, after telling Adam of her plan, raced toward Katy. Katy's attention shifted! **

"**Mortal animal!" Katy roared. **

**Alexis batted her unsheathed paws at Katy and hissed.**

"**Take this dragon!" Adam spoke up and flung his sword straight at Katy. **

**Katy looked up and roared again in shock. The sword hit her square in the heart. **

"**Score!" Alexis rejoiced.**

**She and Adam bolted over to the fallen dragon.**

"**Kris?" both called, after Alexis had shouted his name once.**

**Adam heaved two claws apart and found the boy.**

"**So this is what all the damsel's feel like! It sucks!" Kris breathed.**

**Adam looked at him.**

"**You have no right to say that uh…. what's your name again?" **

"**Kris. Kristopher Neil Allen!" **

"**Well Kris, we shall be married in the morning!" Adam proclaimed, then he began to sing again, "You're the fairest lad I've ever met  
You were made...  
"...to finish your duet," Kris finished his solo, making it a duet, as Adam lifted him and himself onto Megan, the horse.  
"And in years to come we'll reminisce," both sang.  
"How we came to love," Adam sang out, solely.  
"And grow and grow love," Kris added.  
"Since first we knew love through true love's kiss," Alexis, Adam, Kris and all the other animals sang.**

**Chapter 5**

**However, King Nunez wasn't happy at all, "So this is the little whippersnapper who thinks he can or will take my throne?" Nunez hissed to himself, looking through his crystal ball, then throwing something down and transformed into a smoke-like creature, "NEVER!" **

**Chapter 6**

**Kris Allen rushed up the palace stairs. He was a bit late for the wedding day already! Two birds carried a crown up to Kris. They dropped it down on his head. **

"**Thank you!" **

"**You're welcome Kris Allen!" they chirped.**

**Kris rushed up the stairs, Alexis at his heals. **

"**Hurry up Allen!" Alexis urged. **

**Joel met up with Kris. **

"**Kris, there are no animals allowed!" Joel scolded, pulling him inside, quickly and then slamming the door on Alexis.**

"**Close the door on me will ya?" Alexis growled with a hiss and slash of a claw.**

**But she wasn't sure about Joel. She jumped up onto the ledge, catching sight of the two walking through the garden. Kris straightened his crown. **

"**Oh, oh, Joel, is it straight?" Kris panicked. **

**Joel grumbled, "Nah, it looks fine!" **

**Kris suddenly screamed. He'd come face-to-face with a snake! He screamed and leapt backward into Joel's arms.**

"**I hate Snakes!" he yowled. **

**Joel dumped him onto the ground. **

"**Hush it Kris Allen of Conway Oaks!" the snake growled. **

**Kris cocked his head in shock at hearing the snake's anger. Why wasn't everyone in a fairy tale nice? Or supposed to be?**

"**Who are you?" Kris gaped. **

**The snake transformed into the king.**

"**I am King Nunez and I have some matters to discuss with you, please come with me!" the king issued. **

**Kris nodded and followed him, leaving Joel.**

**Alexis looked down at them and saw Kris follow the guy who had just been a snake. She was quite curious and made to follow Kris, to keep an eye on him, but a sudden whistle noise was heard and the wind picked up. Alexis turned and gasped. Katy had risen from the dead! Great!**

**Alexis's eyes grew wide and she started to panic. ****Kris Allen was in danger! **

**Kris walked along the garden trail with King Nunez at his side. **

"**Kris, I really want you to take good care of my little prince!" the king started with, "He is…."**

**But he broke off as all around them the wind picked up and a whistling noise sounded. **

"**KATY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kris cried and broke into a run. **

**Katy gave a roar and followed. Nunez did too. Both in pursuit of Kris. **

**Kris skidded to a halt in front of a large hole, where water poured down into. It was a waterfall- well. Kris whipped around and panic-strickin' looked desperately for a way to escape from Katy. But he hadn't noticed Nunez as well.**

**Alexis saw Nunez turn in pursuit also, he was smirking as he sprinted behind the dragon Katy. Katy roared and flew toward the boy. Kris was trapped. Alexis had to do something!**

"**Don't worry Kris Allen, I'll help you!" Alexis meowed and scampered along the edge of the garden's boundary wall. **

**Katy and Nunez closed in on Kris. **

"**Now I'll get ya!" both stated. **

**Katy opened her mouth, preparing to eat Kris Allen and then suddenly panicked, as a bush brushed her underside. She frantically twisted in the air, still heading toward Kris Allen. Kris froze in place. Katy crashed to the ground before him and let out a puff of breath. Kris gasped, falling backward. He yelled, catching sight of Nunez, who yelled his name out. With that he lost balance and plunged downward. **

"**Kris!" Nunez cried out, coming to the edge, after shooing Katy away (with words of 'good job' and 'a treat for you later'). **

"**KRIS!!!!!!!!" Alexis screamed, "I must tell Adam!" **

**She skittered away. **

**When Kris Allen was out of sight, Nunez began to laugh. **

"**Yeah, you won't take my crown now Pretty boy!" **

**Nunez stormed off.**

**Chapter 7**

**Kris fell down a long way and suddenly landed in some liquid stuff. He gasped in awe and shock. Where was he? That's when all these shiny things started attacking him. He screamed out, but vanished in the shiny stuff. When he re-appeared, he felt something rough, yet fluffy, like a carpet-y feel.**

**He rose slowly, gasping for air and found a door handle above him a ways. He gripped it and turned it slowly. **

**He emerged into a mall. **

"**Oh my!" he gasped and ventured out, "Where am I?" **

**Kris looked around, shakily. He ventured out of the store he had been in and began to search for a way back to Idolarra. The mall was crowded with people and Kris kept getting shoved and pushed around. **

"**Can someone help me?" Kris cried out. **

**But everyone seemed angry and in a rush. He sat down on a bench, away from the crowds, once he emerged out of them. He was very tired, but it wasn't long before he heard a singing voice. It sounded like Adam's! **

"**Adam!" he gasped and jumped up immediately, racing off toward the voice. **

**He skidded to a halt outside a place called "Hot Topic", where he caught sight of a young red haired girl. Kris wandered in and the girl turned, hearing him or feeling his presence raising an eyebrow. **

"**May I help you?" she asked. **

"**Why thank you, you're too kind, no one's been very nice to me so far, you see I'm supposed to be getting married and I'm lost." Kris replied. **

**The girl sighed deeply.**

"**Look, Sparkle Eyes, this is real life not a fairy tale, ok, we don't frolic around in little tutus! I think you're in Disneyland!" the girl retorted. **

**Kris cocked his head. **

"**But, miss, I am getting married to Adam Lambert, it is essential that I get back to him!" Kris pleaded.**

**The girl struck a pose and sighed again. She was frustrated…. Kris could tell! **

"**I'm Allison Iraheta of Los Angeles, California and you'd better come with me!" Allison stated. **

**Kris smiled and nodded. **

"**Thank you, oh thank you so much!" Kris thanked. **

**Allison dipped her head again and then lead Kris off, back out of the store. **

"**By the way, your singing is very good; back in Idolarra you would be honored. In Idolarra, we all sing a lot and singing is our foundation!" Kris told. **

**Allison nodded, concentrating on getting them out quickly. **

"**Idolarra, aye? Here we have a singing competition called American Idol." Allison explained, once they had exited and were in Allison's car. **

**Chapter 8**

**Meanwhile,**

"**Don't worry Kris Allen, I will save you!" Adam yowled out as he leapt into the waterfall-well. Alexis was beside him and tripped over the edge.**

"**Yes, but who's gonna save me!" she meowed out, "Ahhhh!!!!" **

**Alexis and Adam burst from the closet in the department store. Adam withdrew his sword. **

"**Where is he? Where is my beautiful Kris Allen?" Adam snapped at someone in the mall crowd, holding the sword up to their neck. **

"**Get off of me! I don't know any Kris Allen!" the person hissed. **

**Adam growled and turned to Alexis. The person glared at him and then walked off. **

"**Alexis, may I use your nose, to sniff out my love?" he asked. **

**Alexis opened her muzzle as though to answer but only kitten mews came out and she slapped her paws over her mouth then tried again. Nothing! Alexis could not speak!**

"**Awe poor critter, un-responsive in my presence," Adam proclaimed. **

**Alexis glared at him, puzzled. **

"**Don't worry Alexis we shall find Krisi and then be back to Idolarra…. soon!" Adam added and whisked off holding Alexis in his arms. **

**Alexis mewed in fright. **

**Chapter 9**

**King Nunez looked into his ball again and grunted. **

"**Oh you son of mine!" Nunez hissed and stomped out, running into Joel. **

**Joel skidded to a halt immediately, avoiding the possible collision. **

"**Master?" Joel questioned. **

"**Oh Joel, I would greatly appreciate it if you would go and get my son back, he must not find that boy Kris Allen!" Nunez barked. **

**Joel nodded and raced off. Nunez straightened and gleamed. **

"**Now you'll never find true love! Mwahahahaha!" Nunez snickered and turned back around. **

**Chapter 10 **

**Kris Allen and Allison Iraheta rode off to Allison's apartment place, where Kris gasped in awe, when she opened the door. **

"**Wow, what a place!" he gasped. **

**The apartment looked pretty huge! Kris Allen, nonetheless, walked in and sat on the couch. **

"**Please make yourself at home, Kris," Allison spoke, as she shoved Kris backward into a lying pose on the couch. **

**Kris grunted in frustration and shock at the sudden move.**

"**Thanks, have a glorious night Allison and thank you for taking me into your care, when no one else would!" Kris replied, yawning. **

**He curled up and Allison nodded again, covering him with a blanket, then she smiled sheepishly. **

"**No problem."**

**Kris was soon asleep and Allison left him. **

**Adam raced out of the mall and began asking more people if they'd seen his beloved prince-to-be. Be all of them shook their heads, "No". **

**Suddenly Joel popped up behind him. **

"**Prince, what are you doing here?" he asked. **

**Alexis spat and clawed angrily at him. Joel glared at her. **

"**Joel, oh Joel I can't seem to find him! Kris is gone!" he whined. **

**Joel got an idea. **

"**Perhaps I could help you look, first we'll need to get a car or so and then we'll go look around the neighborhoods…." Joel suggested. **

**Alexis snarled, but Adam agreed and before long they were on the road. **

**Chapter 11**

**Kris Allen awoke the next morning to bright sunlight in Allison's apartment. He stretched and then looked around at the place. Dirty dishes were piled high in the sink and books were all over the place. **

"**Tsk, tsk, tsk…. This just won't do!" he sighed with a scold at Allison's household behavior. **

**He rose to his feet and folded the blanket; Allison had given him and draped it over the back of the couch. **

**He walked into the kitchen and began to tidy the place up first. Then he cleaned the rest of the place. **

***Happy working song***

**Kris was almost done and he accidentally dropped one the books, which made a loud noise. **

**Allison heard the noise and woke up. **

"**Kris? Oh great!" Allison yawned, as she stretched quickly. **

**She rose up out of bed and trudged out of her room, where she halted. She blinked, all her sleep gone. She walked into the kitchen and room where Kris had been sleeping. **

"**Wow!" she gasped, noticing the cleanliness of her place now. **

**That's when she heard singing coming from the bathroom. **

"**Oh Kris Allen, you've done it!" Allison said to herself, heading over to the bathroom. **

**Kris was inside tidying that up, but halted when he saw Allison standing there like a shocked person. **

"**Oh Alli, you're awake!" Kris gasped. **

"**Yeah, I am…. what is the meaning of this boy, in our world, boys don't clean…. most girls do that and occasional guys, but you…. this…." Allison started to stammer, but broke off. **

**Kris cocked his head again, cause he likes cocking his head. **

"**Alli, I'm sorry, I couldn't help it, I had to clean, it was just so messy!" Kris persisted. **

"**Oye!" Allison sighed, "Alright, come on, I'm gonna take you to learn what us boys do; right now you are not a boy!" **

**She led Kris Allen out of the bathroom and snatched her keys up, exiting the apartment. **

**Chapter 12**

"**Where are we going Alli?" Kris asked, when they had rounded a corner and Allison had slowed a little. **

**Allison turned to face him. **

"**You need some desperate help my dear friend." Allison admitted. **

**Kris smiled, "Awe, you're too kind Alli." **

**Allison shook her head and whacked Kris over the head. **

"**Stop that!" **

**Kris rubbed his head, grumbling to himself. Allison apologized right away; she had to fix Kris now!**

**At the parlor….**

**Allison pushed Kris into a chair before he could second-think anything. **

"**Just shut up and listen ok," Allison ordered. **

**Kris gave a big smile and nodded his head up and down. **

"**Alrighty Alli buddy!" **

**Allison walked away and leaned up against the wall. A blonde girl with one tattooed arm walked past Allison, who grabbed her arm. **

"**Megan, I need your help, him…." Allison spoke, silently to the girl. **

**Megan nodded, "Sure thing Alli, how about a kiss and then I'll see what I can do!" **

**Allison smiled mischievously and kissed her. They heard Kris sigh or gasp with delight. **

"**You two are married?!" Kris asked, coming over. **

**Great! He'd moved. **

"**No honey, we're friends, well we're dating actually!" Megan replied, eyeing him. **

**Kris cocked his head at her words. **

"**What's dating?" he asked. **

**Allison hit her forehead. **

"**He's slightly girlish, I think he may have been in a circumstance long ago and got seriously injured in the mind!" Allison explained to Megan. **

**Megan threw her hands over her mouth. **

"**Oh my, you poor boy! I'll help him get nurtured back to health!" Megan declared. **

**She raised a fist into the air and grabbed Kris's wrist with her other hand. **

"**Come…. uh…." Allison leaned over a whispered Kris into her ear, "Kris!" **

**Megan and Kris linked arms and skipped off. **

**Alliosn groaned, "I hope he comes back changed Megan or we're through!" **

**Megan tossed her a look and vanished. **

**Allison sat down on the couch now and awaited to hopeful return of Kris Allen, not Krista!**

**Chapter 13**

**Adam, Alexis and Joel drove down the streets. **

"**Have you found anything yet Joel?" Adam whimpered. **

**Joel noticed a blinking light on the GPS system of the car, while driving. **

"**Nothing!" he replied, "Perhaps, he got run over by a car, or we can look somewhere else, but first let's stop in here and ask around, we need to rest for a little bit!" **

**Joel pointed to a sign on a building that read, "Parlor".**

"**I could use a manicure and my nails could use a fresh coat of polish. I mean that's what a parlor is right?" Adam complimented. **

**Joel nodded and helped him and Alexis out, casting a glare at Alexis. Alexis stuck her tongue out. **

**The three climbed the stairs to the place and entered. **

**Allison saw two people and a cat enter the building. One of them looked very much like a prince from some fairy tale movie. She blinked; maybe her eyes were deceiving her. **

"**No way!" she thought, "Kris isn't crazy!" **

**Alexis saw Allison looking over at them and wandered over. **

**Allison froze, a cat was coming over to her! A cat!**

**Alexis sat down before her and searched her face for anything that might be about Kris. **

"**Why hello there, kitten, what do you want?" Allison asked her. **

**Alexis blinked and meowed. **

**She could not ask her about Kris, though she longed to. **

"**Alexis! Stop bothering that girl!" Joel growled. **

**Alexis turned and hissed. **

**Allison rose to her feet, cautiously. She stared at the boy. He was familiar, in a description that Kris had given her. **

"**Alexis, here. You do want to find Kris don't you!?" Adam commented, but his eyes met Allison's. **

**Something seemed odd. Alexis knew it, this girl was hiding something. **

**Alexis raced back to Adam, not Joel. She pointed at Allison and meowed, nodding. Adam exchanged glances. **

**Chapter 14 **

"**Come on Kris, what do you do on a date?" Megan pursued. **

"**I wouldn't go on a date; we'd be married in the morning! I told you that!" Kris insisted. **

**Megan was fed up. **

"**Alright, stay here!" she ordered, opening the door and then slamming it closed again. **

**She stormed over to Allison, but heard meowing. A cat in her place?! **

"**It is impossible to teach that boy anything!" she spat at Allison, then turned and saw Adam, Joel and Alexis, "May I help you?" **

**Joel froze, they'd found Kris, he knew it, he'd have to do something! Worse Nunez would be angry with him if he failed this. **

**Adam headed over to Megan and Allison. **

"**You spoke of a **_**him**_**, Alexis seems to think that a Kris Allen, er **_**my**_** Kris Allen is here!?" Adam questioned. **

**Megan and Allison grew wide eyed. **

"**You must be Adam Lambert then. His uh, groom! Yes, he is here! He cleaned my apartment!" Allison spoke. **

**Adam smiled and sighed with relief. **

"**You kidnapped my Kris Allen, where is he?" Adam chortled, drawing his sword. **

**Joel leaned back. Maybe Adam would kill them and never find Kris.**

"**Is this necessary? You aren't a guy from this world!" Allison chastised. **

**Megan embraced Allison. **

"**We were taking care of him!" she added. **

"**Oh well in that case, will you please lead me to him!" Adam calmly wished, putting his sword back in it's case. **

**Megan nodded grimly. Alexis tore passed them though and raced to a closed door. She began mewing and scratching on the door. **

"**Kris!" Adam cried out and bolted over to the door, but slowly turned finding the door locked, "Taking care of him! You were holding him captive!" **

**Adam re-withdrew his sword, but Megan had already opened the door. **

"**Just get him and go!" **

**Kris saw Adam and Alexis. **

"**Lexi! Punkie!" he mused, "You found me!" **

**They embraced and Alexis purred. **

**Joel heard the praise and gulped. Nunez was going to kill him! **

**Chapter 15**

**Nunez roared in disgrace! Joel had failed him! **

"**JOEL! I'LL HAVE YOUR HEAD, no wait, I'm coming there and I'll finish off that singing lad myself! *hiss*!" Nunez bellowed, transforming into his snake form, well he's a giant Jafar-like snake. **

**Joel saw green smoke form at the entrance-way. **

"**Oh Master Nunez, I'm sorry! I tried, but those two real-life lovers!" Joel blurted. **

**Nunez stepped out of the smoke and turned to Joel. **

"**Help me then, together you and I shall kill them all! Now let's go!" Nunez ordered and both rounded the corner. **

**Allison and Megan turned. **

"**What now?" Allison questioned. **

"**Father!" Adam gasped, from his embrace with Kris. **

**Nunez growled and lunged at Kris, knocking him away from Adam. **

"**I sent Kris into this world and I will kill him too!" Nunez hissed, wrapping his arm around Kris's neck. **

"**Adam help!" he choked out. **

**But Adam was focused on Nunez. He had his eyes narrowed in anger. **

"**How could you!?" he roared. **

**Nunez shoved him aside. He signaled to Joel to hold him back. Joel grabbed him and he fought like a mad bull to break free of his grasp. **

"**You really wanna know why?! I can't let HIM take my crown! I hate true love!" Nunez snarled. **

**Allison and Megan looked on in confuzzlement. **

"**Whoa, whoa, hold it; alright so you hate Kris because of who he is or is jealousy, I'm really not seeing the picture here?" Allison questioned stepping forward to Nunez. **

**Nunez stared down at her. **

"**Who are you? Are you the little weasel who took Kris in?" Nunez catechized. **

**Allison frowned, "I'm sure as heck not a weasel, but I befriended Kris and I believe that you are now an enemy of mine, no matter how much of girly pain-in-the-neck he was! He's my friend and a friend's a friend!" Allison dared. **

**Kris gave a pained squeal as Nunez rounded on Allison. Nunez transformed into his snake form and circled Allison. Allison gasped in fright and jumped backward. Megan frantically backed into the wall. Alexis hissed and slashed the air. Joel seized the moment to wrap one arm around Adam's neck and the other around his arms. **

"**Kris!" he yelled. **

**Allison backed into the scaly skin. She was trapped! Kris dropped on the ground on the other side. All around them was snake! **

**Chapter 16**

"**Allison!" Kris screamed. **

**He crawled over to Allison. Allison helped him up. **

"**Hey, you ok?" ****Allison asked Kris. **

**Kris nodded. **

"**Stop talking! Stop it! I was just gonna kill Kris, but heck I'll take you both!" Nunez jeered. **

**Allison narrowed her eyes. **

"**I like to see you try!" she taunted. **

**Kris cowered beside Allison. **

**Nunez gazed down at them and coiled around them, until they were tightly secure in the middle. Both tried to get free. (If this is difficult to picture think of Jafar and Aladdin, when Jafar was a snake- I uh kinda used the idea.) Megan whimpered from the wall, but tried to make a stand to save Allison (and Kris). **

"**Hey snake, why don't you pick on someone your own size!" Megan cornered. **

**Nunez turned from Allison and Kris. Allison had stopped struggling and looked at Megan. **

"**Megan no, don't taunt him! I won't let him hurt you!" Allison begged. **

**Megan raced into the room. Joel brightened and shoved Adam in as well and then grabbed Alexis and tossed her in. Joel slammed the door shut. But Alexis dodged the closing door and raced back out. Joel cursed. Nunez winked and turned back to Allison and Kris. **

"**Now, I can kill you both and look Kris, you're the damsel in this one, you too Allison, aye beautiful?" Nunez teased. **

**Allison scowled, twisting violently to get at Nunez. Nunez laughed. **

"**Finally I, King Jorge Nunez, can say that I defeated the hero in a Fairy Tale!" **

**Alexis bolted for Nunez's snake head, running up the scaly skin. **

"**Not this time!" Alexis meowed, but she actually managed to say the phrase. **

**Nunez tried to find her, and gaze up, meeting her claw with his eye. Alexis scratched his eyes out and scored her claws down his neck, to slide back down. She bit him in the throat as well. **

**Nunez roared.**

"**Stop her Joel!" Nunez thundered an order. **

**But Alexis threatened Joel backward. **

**Alexis tore at the skin to free Allison and Kris. **

"**Go Lexi!" Kris cheered. **

"**Ahhhh!" Nunez screamed, his scream growing more and more pained. **

**Finally Alexis bit down hard and Nunez vanished, changing back into his human form. **

**Kris and Allison fell to the ground, gasping for air. **

**Alexis meowed in victory and held her tail and head high! **

**(Alexis to the rescue!!!!) **

"**Thanks Lexi! You're a life-savor! A true cat friend!" Kris praised, breathlessly. **

**Allison nodded, petting her. **

"**You're the bravest cat I've come to know!" Allison congratulated. **

**Alexis purred, but was interrupted by Nunez and Joel. **

"**Get them Joel! Kill them!" Nunez bellowed. **

**Joel raced at them, but Alexis and Allison chased them both out. Kris freed Megan and Adam. Megan and Allison thanked them and headed out. **

"**Please come and visit sometime, Kris Allen…. and I change my mind, you're fine as you are!" Allison remarked. **

**Kris nodded. **

"**Come on Punkie, we'd better get back to Idolarra, don't wanna miss the Brooke and Cook concert!" Kris alerted. **

**Adam smiled and together they leapt back into the closet portal in the department store. Alexis jumped after them! **

"**Woo! I can talk again!" Alexis cheered, as they burst out of the waterfall-well. **

**So thus Kris and Adam married and Allison stayed with Megan. **

**Happily ever after!**


End file.
